


Breaking Anders

by xxMad_Donaxx



Series: The Disc Worlds [4]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Double Anal Penetration, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Master!Alrik, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Slave!Anders, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:25:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3692211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMad_Donaxx/pseuds/xxMad_Donaxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief look at Anders' time with Alrik in my slave universe.</p><p>Note: *facepalm* Somehow I managed to skip around 500 words at the beginning when I posted. I have just corrected that and it might make a bit more sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Anders

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. I was already going to hell so... wtf. It's dark. Be warned.

Anders was careful not to let the slack vary in his leash. He didn’t pay attention to where his Master was leading him or the plug in his arse that made walking difficult. The only thing that mattered was keeping the perfect distance behind. Two weeks alone in the dark room had been enough to convince him to submit. When Master Alrik had let him out this morning he’d promised to be good and he intended to actually obey this time.

Master stopped suddenly and he took a quick step backwards, keeping his eyes on the cobblestones and his hands folded primly in front of him. “Very good slave,” Master purred.

He started forward again and Anders followed, keeping the chain clipped to his collar and Master’s wrist with only a slight dip. After he’d been let out of the dark room Master had demanded the use of his mouth immediately. He’d eagerly complied which had put Master in a better mood. Anders had been fed then cleaned up, hopeful that he wouldn’t be in quite as much trouble.

Much to his dismay Master was still not happy with his latest outburst. With barely enough lubricant the plug had been stuffed up inside of him where it had remained. It was easy to ignore kneeling on the floor of the service room where he’d been all morning, pleasuring Templar recruits with his mouth. Ignoring it after he’d been fed lunch was proving difficult however. Underneath the shapeless gray robes he was completely naked, only a thin chain around his waist. The plug wiggled and pressed on that spot inside with every step. Anders did his best to ignore it but his prick was so hard from walking around all afternoon it was almost painful.

Cobblestone turned to lush green grass and Anders suppressed a shudder. The Gardens were his least favorite place. He knew why Master had brought him here however. Anders had been reluctant the last time they were here. A year of punishment in the stocks at the docks being used by rough sailors at all times of the day had only taught him to hate being used in public. This was a test however and Anders was determined to stay out of the dark room.

Anders followed placid on the outside but terrified on the inside. He was still careful to keep the appropriate amount of sack in his leash however. When Master Alrik stopped this time he didn’t need to step backwards. Master hummed, clearly pleased and Anders couldn’t help the warm flush he felt.

“Disrobe slave,” Master ordered. “Spread your robes out on the ground.”

“Yes Master,” Anders said evenly.

He quickly obeyed, his stiff cock bobbing with every move, the plug moving inside and pressing on that spot. Anders’ cheeks were slightly red when he stood behind his Master once more.

“On your hands and knees beside me,” Master said sinking down to sit on his robes. “Arse to the path. Sell yourself well slave and I might let you sleep on your pallet tonight.”

“Yes Master.”

His leash was unclipped from Master’s wrist but dropped to the ground. Anders stared at it hatefully for a moment before closing his eyes and arching his back so that his arse was in the air. He spread his legs a little and began rocking forward slightly, finding the perfect movement so that the plug pressed against him inside.

“Excuse me Ser,” a masculine voice said after only a few moments. “Do you enjoy watching your slave with another?”

“I do,” Master replied smoothly. “Would you care to use him?”

“I would,” the voice replied just as smoothly. “A proposition first. My wife and her slave are currently away tending to her sick mother. You see, I love watching Tamra here fist Bruce, my wife’s slave, while he sucks me off.”

“By all means,” Master said genially.

Anders kept his eyes squeezed shut and managed not to flinch when hands touched his bottom. The plug was carefully removed and he felt suddenly horribly empty. As much as the plug had been a torture he’d grown used to it over the day and now it felt as if something was missing. That feeling didn’t last long however. Oil was drizzled at the top of his arse and he felt fingers enter his loose hole seconds later.

His erection, which had begun to flag, didn’t take long to come back. His hole was stretched further, slowly and patiently. Anders bit his lip when the widest part of her hand passed through him. The slave behind him didn’t give him any time to adjust however and he cried out anyway, partly from pain and partly from the intense pleasure that coiled tightly in his gut.

“A little faster Tam,” the man said. “Make him scream a few more times, then slow so he can swallow me.”

“Yes Master,” she said demurely.

He immediately cried out again as everything sped up, her hand, the pulsing pleasure, the coiling tension in his gut. Anders shook and panted doing everything he remembered from the Circle to prevent himself from succumbing. He didn’t have permission to achieve orgasm and if he couldn’t stop then he’d definitely be spending another night in the dark room. Somehow he managed, making sure to cry out and please his temporary Master. It was almost a relief when the slave behind him slowed and he felt something pressed to his lips.

Anders opened wide and took a deep breath through his nose. Seconds later his nose was pressed to flesh, his mouth and throat full of a rather long cock. Hands gripped his jaw and Anders relaxed his muscles, feeling the cock start shuttling quickly in and out of his mouth. The hand up his arse was still moving, still sending those bursts of pleasure. Anders groaned around the cock in his throat, trying to concentrate on giving pleasure rather than feeling it. He swirled his tongue, moaned when he was full and sucked when he wasn’t.

It was a relief when his temporary Master came down his throat. Anders swallowed several times, trying not to panic when he was held still, his nose pressed into flesh. He coughed when he was allowed to breath, Tamra still moving her fist around in his arse.

“That is quite a sight,” Master Alrik said interestedly.

“Master,” Anders whimpered quietly after he’d partially caught his breath.

“You do not have permission slave,” he said authoritatively. “Your pleasure is serving and I’m quite enjoying the show.”

“Training?” the man said casually.

“He’s a bit… recalcitrant,” Master said apologetically.

“Quite all right,” he said pleasantly. “He performed admirably. That’s enough Tamra. Thank you Ser.”

“You’re very welcome,” Master Alrik said warmly.

Finally his arse was empty and Anders whimpered again, still breathing heavily. He shivered and shook as his body receded from that dangerous edge, relieved and unhappy.

“Excuse me,” a feminine voice said from nearby. “I couldn’t help but over hear. Would you like to truly test your slave’s restraint?”

“What did you have in mind Serah?” Master asked.

“He can take both Jasper and Jeran,” she said smugly. “They are very well trained and they work together exquisitely.”

“Very well,” said Master.

“Stand up slave,” the woman ordered.

Anders hurried shakily to his feet, his eyes down, his cock hard and his arse a little sore. He wasn’t sure how to feel anymore. He was eager to have cock inside him, a little frightened of taking two at the same time and terrified of not being able to follow orders. As much as he hated the Gardens he hated the dark room more.

“Get behind him Jeran. Hold him up.”

His cheeks were parted and a thick cock was hilted within him seconds later. Strong arms were wrapped around him, pinning his arms to his side. He felt a slight stir of magic and shivered again with an entirely different sort of want. Anders’ heart raced as his legs were lifted from under him. Instead of toppling over his legs were pressed to his chest by the burly slave in front of him. He chanced a look and Jasper smiled sympathetically, small and hardly noticeable. The arms around him squeezed tighter for a moment and Anders screamed as another thick cock was quickly hilted inside of his hole.

“Give him a moment boys,” the woman said. “Judging from that he wasn’t quite ready.”

Tears silently tracked down Anders cheeks at the burning stretch in his backside. He sat stiffly in their arms folded in half, being held up by their strength and magic somehow. He was breathing heavily again as he adjusted to the almost too much stretch of his ass around two thick cocks. A thumb rubbed subtly on his thigh, his cheek pressed against the facial hair of the slave behind him.

“Relax,” Jeran whispered very softly.

Anders didn’t acknowledge him. That would only get them both in trouble. He did his best to relax however, wondering how many times these two had done this.

“Get to it,” said the woman briskly. “You both have permission to peak.”

One of them pulled almost all the way out then slammed back into him as the other pulled out. Their rhythm was perfect, the assault relentless. Anders screamed and whimpered, his hands clenching and releasing unsteadily. He wanted to squirm. He wanted them to stop but he wanted them to keep going too. Tears streamed down his cheeks and he repeated over and over in his mind, it is my desire to serve.

Pain and pleasure swirled together inside him, the burn of being stretched so wide open and the slide of their cocks and the bursts of pleasure radiating from that spot being incessantly pounded. Tension tightened in his gut. His balls drew up close and that forbidden edge loomed just ahead. Anders wailed but didn’t beg for mercy. He knew he wouldn’t get it.

Without breaking their perfectly timed thrusts the arms around him shifted lower. In the tangle of limbs, unseen by either of their Masters, Jeran gripped his cock and held it tightly around the base. Jasper worked his hand between them as well, also unseen, and gently pulled his balls away from his body. With the immediate danger held off for a moment he wailed again, grateful for their help even as they continued to mercilessly fuck him.

A few minutes later when he was back at the precipice, Jasper groaned softly followed quickly by a gasp at his ear. Their thrusts stuttered then in unison slammed into him one last time. Anders shuddered as his cock and balls were freed from their tight grip. He groaned at being denied release again, grateful through his disappointment. Still full of their cocks, Master Alrik reached between them and ran his hand down their chests. His finger skated across the tip of Anders cock, wiping away a small amount of seed.

“You have done well slave,” he purred. “Pleasure me to peak without peaking yourself and you may sleep on your pallet tonight.”

“Yes Master,” Anders murmured, his voice hoarse and slightly slurred.

“He’ll be an excellent slave once he’s completely trained,” the woman said. “That was perfectly delicious. Thank you Ser.”

“Thank you Serah,” Master Alrik said smoothly. “For a wonderful test of my slave’s resolve. I am most pleased with his performance so far.”

“We’ll leave you to it then,” she said smugly. “Come along boys. You must attend to my needs now.”

“Yes Mistress,” they said almost at exactly the same time.

The arms around him tightened once more and Jasper pulled out. His legs were lowered to the ground and Jeran pulled out as well. If he’d felt empty after Tamra’s fist, being empty now felt positively dreadful. He wavered on his feet as he was let go, whimpering at the loss and frustrated with himself for feeling that way.

He didn’t move until Master took the end of his leash and clipped it to the chain around his waist. Anders turned his head to the side, away from Master as he stood close. Master held his cock and ran a hand over his arse, gripping firmly.

“What a sight you were slave,” he murmured softly. “Flushed.” Two fingers slipped easily into his loose hole and Anders was even more frustrated by the relief he felt. “Screaming. Folded in half. Taking their cocks like a good boy. Putting on an excellent show for everyone to see.” Master squeezed his hard cock. “This is your pleasure. Stiff and unfulfilled.” The fingers thrust in and out a few times. “This is your purpose. Satisfying your Master no matter what he asks of you. You will love the feel of his cock up your arse. You will love taking his friends’ cocks if he wishes to see you pounded.”

“Yes Master,” Anders whispered, his voice quivering.

“Good boy. Now I’m going to lie on your robes and you’re going to ride me. I’ve been saving my seed especially for you and that loose sloppy hole of yours will be perfect to draw out my pleasure. You will face me with your eyes shut. You will lean back and keep your hands on my thighs. I want to see your cock bounce when you bottom out.”

“Yes Master,” he said his voice a little more even.

He waited until Master Alrik was lying comfortably and then unlaced his trousers. Anders pulled them only partway down his thighs, enough that any slick or seed from his arse wouldn’t stain his clothing. Master handed him a bottle of oil and he poured some into his hand, stroking Master’s cock to spread the slick. Without waiting for further instructions Anders lined himself up and sunk quickly down. After having two very thick cocks up there, Master’s felt like nothing but Anders was relieved to have something up his arse again regardless.

The position Master had demanded was awkward but Anders did his best, making sure his stiff length bounced every time his arse slapped against his Master’s pelvis. He tried not to think of anything but listening for Master’s signs since he was in no danger of disobeying. There simply wasn’t enough stimulation at this point. That didn’t disappoint him as much as it normally would have but Anders pushed the thoughts away, concentrating on pleasing his Master so that he might get to sleep on his pallet rather than in the dark room.

Anders didn’t know how long he’d been impaling himself over and over again but his arse was sore and his shoulders stiff by the time Master Alrik finally started breathing heavily. He bounced higher and landed harder, listening for the sharp intake of breath and waiting for the iron grip that would appear at his hips.

On the way home, the plug up his backside once more, he concentrated on keeping the slack of his leash perfect. Master had him bent over the dining room table while a parade of Templars and other slaves used him for a couple of hours that evening. The tension built and receded over and over but Anders managed to stave off his own release as he was filled again and again. He didn’t know how many men had deposited seed inside of him when he went to bed, washed clean with his prick and his hole throbbing painfully. Anders only knew if being full of dick was what it took to keep him out of the dark room, alone with the whispers, then he would take anyone Master Alrik wanted him to.


End file.
